Anime High: Stuck
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Keira is the new girl, she had a crush on her best friend Soul, then she had a crush on Valtour. Lemon! OcxValtour


The (Mis) adventures of Anime High: Stuck

Prologue:

My name is Keira Sakiyami. I moved to Japan about two months ago. I refused to go to the recommended high school I had to go in my hometown, Los Angels. The kids and teachers were nasty to me in eighth grade. Luckily my dad got accepted a job in Japan, a place I desperately wanted to go. They sent me to a boarding school for future celebrities called, "Anime High." As well as academics, they also film different animes there. Last week I got accepted to Soul Eater. I have some good friends, but still looking for love. I like two guys so far…well three, but one isn't interested in me. I liked Soul, he is my best friend. I met him since my first day at Anime High. Then there is one of my friend's co-workers who are three years older than me named Valtour. People say he is a player, but on his facebook status, he says he is single. My grades are well and I share a dorm room with three winx girls; Stella, Layla, and Tecna and one girl from Naruto; Sakura and Maka from Soul Eater. I'm going to have the best high school years a person can dream for. Rumor is however, in your freshman year, you 90% likely to loose the virginity rose. I wonder if it's true…

Story start:

Ugh, science class. I had to choose the hardest course of science, besides physics…earth science. Who cares about dirt? Not me, because I don't like getting dirt anywhere on me or anything, except the ground. Nobody was paying attention anyway. The teacher, Mrs. Yakanama looked up. The class wasn't paying any attention to her. "GUYS! Pay attention!" she yelled. Nobody cared still. Then this made Mrs. Yakanama angry and said, "You'll be put in a project then! It must include everything from chapters three and four. It can be a power point, a movie, a poster, as long as its appropriate for school and it talks about chapters three and four. You'll be put into pairs." She announced then looked at her roster. Good, I hate choosing my group. I never got picked and usually I had to ask the teacher for a partner and when I got one they were useless or I worked solo. But I haven't chosen a group here in Anime High yet. I'm pretty popular since I come from America. After ten names go by I get paired with Valtour. "Yes!" I thought. I have talked to him on facebook before, and rarely talked to him in person. He is intelligent, which makes me think not only is he hot, but he might be a useful group partner. Then we break into groups.

"So what do you plan on doing?" I asked Valtour who was broadly twirling his long dirty blonde hair. "I want to do a power point, make the presentation lot quicker." He said. I had no idea how to use PowerPoint, but I didn't want to sound dumb or useless. "Okay." I say, "We can start highlighting information tonight. I have to film today, after school." "At your dorm?" he asked with a small smirk. "Yeah. At eight." I said. Anime High had a strict rule of letting one sex into the opposite's dorm. You're allowed in the main room from the hours three A.M to ten P.M. But to be in a room the hours are eight A.M to eight P.M. "Okay, I'll see you there. Your in Dorm Red, right?" The dorms were not categorized by Greek letters, but by colors. They'd have compititions with other colors every once and a while. "Yellow, actually." I say. "I'll see you there." He said with a wink.

Filming was longer than usual. I was glad I had dinner before Valtour came over. The main room of the Yellow Girl's dorm was half empty, perfect. Its seven fifty two and I have set my textbook and my laptop on the coffee table. I'm watching a video from Key of Awesome and I was laughing at it. Their videos are usually funny. Once the video was over I decided to watch the tutorial on how to use PowerPoint.

Valtour came in when the tutorial was half done, I still was confused. "You don't know how to use power point?" he asked. I didn't hear him come in, so I jumped. Then scratched my head, "Yeah, I never used it." I embaressedly said. "I'll teach you." He said.

The next day at sixth period, earth science, the class was working on finishing touches on their projects. We only had two minutes left; I'm trying to put the flash drive with our project on Mrs. Yakanama's computer, in the back room of the class. (It's more like a tiny office in the back of the room. There is a window and a door so it's a room within a room. I couldn't figure out how to send the project to her computer, because it was messing things up. A few groups go up and present, while Valtour and I try to figure out what's wrong with the project. After a few groups, the bell rings. "Dammit, I still need to fix this." I said. The office room was kind of soundproof. Mrs. Yakanama asked if anyone was still in the room just incase she locked someone in. "Yes, we are still in here!" Valtour calls. Mrs. Yakanama didn't hear us and locked us in the room. "This sucks." I say.

After ten minutes of working on that stupid computer, it finally came out. But we are still locked in the room. I pull out my cellphone, but my battery died. Then I turn to Valtour and ask him to call someone to get us out of here. He doesn't bring his phone to class anymore, since it never shuts up. "CRAP"! I angrily scream.

An hour passes and I'm still screaming obsinties at the ceiling. "Relax, Keira, we are going to get out of here some how." Valtour broadly said, as he did his trigonometry homework. But I didn't calm down. I was scared…and hungry.

Two more hours pass and we are sitting in opposite corners of the room. It was silent. Then he broke the silence and asked, "Do you believe in the rumor?" "Which one. That every time a student is locked in a class room, they go crazy?" I ask. "No, the virginity flower one." He said getting up and walking a few steps closer to me. "Yeah, why?" I ask. Was he going to do it with me? I have been waiting for this moment, but I'm not sure if I found the right person yet. I've been dreaming about sex since I was in sixth grade. I was curious and made out with my pillow almost every night for three years. I wasn't sure if I wanted to give my flower to Valtour. What if he is only experimenting? What if he wants to make me a prostitute? What if I get pregnant? Wait, I can't. I'm on birth control (for menstrual reasons.) "What are your opinions on it, you know loosing your virginity?" He asked suggestively. "Well, I'm willing to try it. I've been daydreaming bout it for years." I say. "Then you came to the right man." He said. He took more steps until he pinned me to the wall. "Wait, I don't know if you're the right one yet!" I said. "Trust me, I am. You want me, I sense it." In a way he was right. I was debating if I wanted him or not. As if he read my thoughts. "But you're trying to denying it." He said. "How do you know?" I ask. "I can read your mind. I might not have magical abilities like I have in Winx Club, but I can read minds." "Okay what am I thinking of right now?" I ask. In my mind I was singing 'Fever" by Adam Lambert. (Stella got me interested in him. Well I started watching him on Video on Trial, and she made me obsessed.) "A gay man's song." Valtour said. "Wait he's no…oh yeah he is" I said. He must be a wizard in real life and not just in Winx Club. "So come on, stop denying and say it." He kissed me on the lips soft, but sensually. Then I decided. I wanted him. He moved the kiss to my neck; I gave a little gasp of pleasure. "Yes." I moan out. He stops kissing me and says, "Yes what?" "I want you." I say, running my fingers through his long dirty blonde hair. "That's my girl." He said. He roughly kissed me after that. He licked my lips for an entry. I didn't wanna give in that easily. "You gotta do more than that," I thought. He growled and grabbed my cleavage, which gave me another gasp. As my mouth open he slipped his tongue in. His tongue roamed every inch of my mouth. He massaged my boobs as he did. I moaned with in the kiss.

He dragged me from the wall and slammed me on a table. (They were long enough for two people) I winced a little. My pain amused him. He unbuttoned my black and red blouse, exposing my lime green bra. "Interesting choice of color." He complimented. "Thanks, I like this shade." I said. "Too bad I have to take it off." He said evilly. He unhooked my bra and slowly took it off. My breasts were out in the open. He grabbed one and put it in his mouth and massaged the other. I moan a bit louder than earlier. As he is doing his thing, I slide off his coat. He releases the breast so I can take off his shirt. Then he goes for the next breast and messages the other. I continued my moans. After a few minutes of that I lick his chest and he lets out a soft groan. Then I worked my way down. I unhooked his belt and slid off his pants. Leaving him in his burgundy boxers. I smirk. Before I take them down, he takes off my red skirt. I was wearing black and pink thong with a strawberry on it. He was amused and even more aroused. He rips it off and takes off his boxers and throws them to the floor. I was nervous, but in a way I wanted this. Then he looked in my innocent blue eyes and said, "pleasure yourself, I want you to show me how much you want me." I never actually done it before naked. Usually I was wearing clothes and sticking my pillow in between my legs. But my pillow was in my dorm and I wasn't wearing anything. I found it when a girl does that thing; she is insanely desperate to be touched, so I said, "Valtour, that's gross!" "You do wanna loose that virginity flower don't you?" He asked. "Yeah but I never done it like that before!" I said. "Then allow me to show you," he said as he took my hand and formed it in the position he wanted. Then placed my fingers in my wet opening. I scream out in pleasure. "Now move your fingers back and forth," he commands as he lets go. I do what he says and it feels really good. I felt intoxicated by him. "That's a good girl. Now taste your fingers." He commands. I do what he says; it was bitter but slightly sweet. "Now I'm really horny," he said and sticks his member in my soaking opening. It was very painful so I let out screams. He placed his lips on mine as he thrusts in on me. Minutes later that pain turns to pleasure. I'm moaning as loud as I can. "Scream my name, Keira!" he commands. "Val…tour…kun!" I scream out. His thrust become faster and harder. After a few minutes he releases and lets himself out of me. He gets off the table and points to his member and said, "suck it, now" I never knew what he or anyone tasted like, so I get on my knees and grab it and stick it in my mouth. He moans and I massage it as I'm sucking. "Dammit, Keira, you work like a pro!" I love the sound of his screams. After a few more sucks and licks he commands another thing. "Get on your hands and knees." "W-Why?" I ask. He growls and flips me in the position he wanted and thrusted himself from my behind. I leave screams and moans. We had reached our climaxes after a while. "I love you Valtour." I say. "I love you Keira." He says.

Valtour and I were panting. We heard footsteps from the hallway. "We should put our clothes back on," I say. "Or you can just leave it off and show off your body." Valtour says. "You dirty boy, but I'm serious." I say quickly putting clothes back on. He does the same. We hear keys turning, someone was gonna save us. Then Mrs. Yakanama opens the door and asks, "What was going on?" "We're in drama together and we were practicing for a play." Valtour lied. "What play?" She asks. His eyes wandered and he spotted a flyer for the schools play Easy A that is based on the movie. "Easy A." He said. "Oh, I didn't know you were in that play, Valtour." She said. I change the subject and ask, "How did you find us?" "I thought I heard screaming after I locked the door, but I wasn't sure. It bothered me for the rest of the day, so I decided to see if there was anyone in here." She said. "Oh, well thanks for letting us out." I said and Valtour and me rush out of the room.

The rumors were true; I did loose my virginity that day. After that day we have been dating. Some are jealous of us, but we don't care.


End file.
